Accompaniment
by Kloudy Reignfall
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little 'adventuring' to find what you never knew you wanted in the first place. -- A bout of awkward straight sex leads in a possibly-unexpected direction. Multi-chap. Ples-Veser-Toni
1. Chapter 1

Author: Eloarei  
Series: HINABN  
Characters: Toni, Ples, Veser  
A/N: Lawl. I'm friggin exhausted. Hahaha I've pretty much been half-asleep the whole time I've been writing this. I'll probably get around to editing it and stuff some other time, but for now, enjoy awkward straight sex. Heh.  
PS. Chapter 2 gets straighter. Chapter 3 gets gayer. Chapter 4 gets even more gay. and I think that's it.

OoOoOoOoO

It didn't take long after their first meeting for Toni and Veser to start hanging out. Once they realized that they both attended the same college and lived only minutes from each other, it seemed the natural route. Even without meaning to, the two of them began to bump into each other at the strangest of times, forging a sort of bond of familiarity.

Then they met Ples, and inexplicably formed a similar bond with the older man. It helped that he and Toni found a common interest in performance-arts, and the fact that Ples had had some sort of connection to Lee made it strangely easy for Veser to familiarize himself with the man.

They had all been spending quite a lot of time together for the past few months. Tonight Ples and Veser had met up at the theater to watch one of Toni's most recent performances. Midnight found them strolling leisurely through the town on their way back to their homes. They came across the college dorms first, and bid Veser goodnight.

"G'night, Ples," Toni said, as she began to walk off on her own, only to have Ples follow after her.

"Please, allow me to accompany you," he insisted. "It's not safe for a young lady to be out this late at night by herself."

Toni was of the firm opinion that she could quite easily take care of herself, but she wasn't about to refuse Ples the opportunity to walk a lovely young lady home, nor was she planning on having an awkward conversation about her not-quite-humanity. So they strolled in comfortable silence the rest of the way to Toni's apartment. There was one of those very slightly-awkward moments when they arrived at the doorstep, but the awkward atmosphere was quickly dispelled when Toni took the initiative, speaking up.

"Would you like to come inside for a while?" she asked. "My roommate's out of town and I could use the company. Come have some tea."

Though Ples felt a little awkward being asked inside by a pretty young girl (not exactly a common occurrence for him) it wasn't in him to deny such a request, and so he nodded and followed her up the stone steps, into the living room, and settled into a corner of the couch, quiet and polite.

Toni busied herself with stripping off her coat and putting various things away, saying, "make yourself at home" as she wandered into the kitchen to start the tea. Several minutes later and she wandered back out, two steaming tea-cups in hand, and looking considerably more comfortable in a pair of cushy slippers than in the high-heeled boots she'd worn most of the night.

Ples took a sip of the tea and raised his eyebrow at Toni, who had settled down next to him on the soft couch. "Does this have alcohol in it?"

She grinned sheepishly and played it off with a shrug. "Oh. Yeah, it sort of helps me relax." She took a sip of her own cup and sat back, leaning a little closer to Ples, who was still a bit tense. Slyly, she began to nuzzle closer. It was only a few moments before she had finished her mixed-tea and set the cup back on the coffee table, and by that time she was practically in the older man's lap.

For his part, Ples wasn't quite sure what to do. The situation was becoming more and more uncomfortable as Toni scooted closer and closer, but he couldn't find the words to ask her to move, nor the will to command his legs to stand from the couch they jointly occupied. His heart-rate increased as she laid her head against his shoulder and glided her hand along his thigh.

"T-Toni, I- I don't know about this..."

"Hmm, no?" she asked, inching her fingers forward.

"N-no," he stuttered, nervous enough to unearth a tick he thought he'd long-since buried. "I-it's not that I don't th-think you're b-beautiful..."

She looked up at him, appearing both innocent and curious, as her hands toyed with the buttons on his pants.

"I, I, I'm just n-not interested in w-women," he finally managed, staring wide-eyed into her calmly smiling face. She gave no indication that she found his revelation particularly surprising or important and continued on with her ministrations. "I'm gay," he told her, hoping to clear up the mess by being as blunt as possible, but still she was unfazed.

"That doesn't seem to be hindering us too much," she said, grinning as she pulled his half-hard penis from its confines. She rubbed at it steadily, and Ples clenched his eyes, trying to suppress a groan. He had no idea what to do, no idea what his body was doing, and no idea what Toni was up to, so he left his eyes closed and let her move things along in whatever direction she deemed fit.

She seemed content for a while to simply touch him, and with his eyes shut he could imagine it was not this lovely girl, as wonderful and sweet as she was, but someone infinitely less curvy and much farther out of reach. But when she removed herself from his lap and took his hand, leading him awkwardly across the living room and toward the bedroom, his senses froze.

"Toni, what--" His sentence was cut off as he was pulled to the bed, a pair of soft and moist lips pressed confidently against his own. He groaned into her mouth, still trying to protest, until he was startled away from speech by his hand being led quite persistently to the moist warmth beneath Toni's ruffled skirt.

"Please," she said, not quite pleadingly. "I don't even mind if you close your eyes. You can pretend I'm someone else."

And Ples couldn't find a way to say no. So he did just as she asked, closing his eyes and nudging the fabric of her panties away with his long, thin fingers. '_It's all more-or-less the same',_ he told himself, and went about it just as he would any other sexual encounter.

They touched each other, eyes closed, and pressed unsure kisses against each other's lips, and somewhere along the line Toni had come up with a condom and unrolled it skillfully along Ples' erection, until Toni found herself on her elbows and knees, head turned to the side to watch curiously as the man gripped her hip and slid himself inside, his eyes still closed, but no longer clenched.

Toni couldn't exactly say 'doggy-style' was new to her, but Ples' strong-but-gentle pacing was definitely unique. His sympathetic personality shined through his calculated thrusts, and it was obvious he was doing his best to accommodate his partner, even though he refused to open his eyes and acknowledge her presence.

She was nearing climax when she grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together, a gesture she feared was too intimate, but couldn't help committing. She was surprised when he squeezed at it and nuzzled his nose into her hair, thrusting just a bit deeper, causing her to gasp and spill over the edge and into orgasm. Ples did the same, groaning and squeezing harder at her hand, hissing a muffled "vsss" into her ear.

The two panted and collapsed next to each other on Toni's frilly bed. She glanced at him, but his eyes were still shut, and she wondered how long he'd stay that way, working what had just happened into a complex fantasy.

_'I wonder who he--'_, she began to think, until she recalled his passionate hiss. '_Oh, really?'_ She wondered, but put the thought aside for the time-being.

"Thank you," she told him, rolling over and kissing him cutely on the cheek.

He cracked open one eye and blushed furiously at her. "You're, er, you're w-welcome, but I, uh, think I should be going," he said, slipping off the bed and pulling his pants up, while trying to avoid her still-playful gaze.

"Alright then," she responded, smiling fondly at his disheveled form. "Will we still see you next weekend?" she asked, referring to a concert the three of them had planned to attend together.

He looked surprised for a moment, but said, "Yes, of course," before straightening his clothing, bidding Toni a good night and promptly removing himself from her apartment.

"Good," Toni said to herself. '_I'd hate for this to end our friendship. In fact, I think it looks more like the start of something.' _Content to scheme sleepily, she yawned and rolled under the covers, eager for the new day and the great new opportunities it would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Eloarei  
Series: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name  
Characters: Ples, Veser, Toni  
A/N: Oh look, a second chapter. ^^ And I can't blame this one on being sick or it being too late at night. Nope, it was perfectly premeditated. And I even think I know what's going to happen next. Ooooh! Right? =P  
Lawl. For being such a sex-filled story, there's an awful lot of dialogue. ^^; Still, hope ya like it.  
PS. Dang this chapter is short. Oh well. Sorry!

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Have you ever thought of doing it with another guy?"

Veser paused to glare at Toni and responded very quickly, "Psh, no. Why the hell would I?"

She shrugged and continued fondling him. "I was just curious."

"Why?" Veser asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Have _you_ thought about sleeping with a _girl_?"

Toni grinned conspiratorially. "Maybe."

Neither really had anything else to say to what appeared to be a random whim of a conversation, so they fell silent and kept at touching each other.

A few minutes had passed, and Veser was about to suggest that they take it a little further, when Toni spoke up again.

"So, you've really never even imagined it? Haven't considered it _once?_"

Veser huffed and patted around on his dresser, looking for a spare condom. His fingers finally found one, and he nudged Toni's hand away so he could slip it on. "Why do you care?" he asked, voice rough with lust and just a little annoyance, as he coerced her flat onto her back. "I like girls. You're a girl. Isn't that pretty much all that matters right now?"

Toni rolled her eyes at him, but didn't protest. '_Stubborn little bastard,' _she thought with a smirk. She spread her legs and let him enter her, then gave him a few minutes to settle in and start moving before she started talking again.

"You'll never guess who I slept with the other night."

Veser looked only mildly interested, reasonably distracted by what he was in the middle of. "I dunno, that hairy jock you keep making googly eyes at?"

"Nope," she responded, waiting for him to keep guessing. She squeezed her insides around him to get his attention when he seemed to lose interest, and made him gasp at the tight pressure.

"Gnnr, God, _ok then,_ who?"

"Ples," she said, grinning smugly.

The sound of one name he'd never quite expected to hear while having sex definitely got Veser's attention. "Wait, Ples _Tibenoch_?" he asked, his thrusts slowing to a stop in his surprise. "The old guy who meets us at your performances? But he's like 60 years old! And doesn't he have, like, a pacemaker?! You can't have sex with guys who have pacemakers! You could kill them!"

Toni leaned up and bit Veser lightly on the lip. "Don't stop _moving_," she grouched at him. "And don't be immature. He's not sixty, he's thirty-seven! And he doesn't have a pacemaker either."

Veser started to thrust again, but rolled his eyes. "That's still old." Toni didn't dignify his opinion with a response, so they went quiet again, focusing on their movements for a few moments, until Veser's curiosity got the better of him. "So... how was he?"

"Pretty good," Toni replied, smirking. "Better than _you_." She cut off his indignant protest with a quick kiss, but pulled back to give him the rest of the juicy details. "He was kind of awkward about it at first--"

"Yeah, I bet," Veser interrupted, earning him another quick bite.

"--_but_ he turned out to be really sweet!" She smiled triumphantly at him, causing him to pout.

"I dunno, I still can't believe you slept with Ples. I don't get your taste in guys. Besides me, of course, since I'm awesome."

"And conceited," she said with a grunt, as she readjusted herself beneath him. She was quiet for a minute, chewing on a thought, before she took a breath and said, seemingly randomly, "Hey, I was thinking about trying something..."

"Hm?" Veser opened one eye, which had slipped closed as he got closer to the edge.

"A threesome?" Toni said hesitantly. "What do you think?"

Veser thrusted harder, apparently pleased with the idea. "Hell yes! Bring one of your girlfriends over tomorrow! Heck, bring two of them!"

Toni laughed at his enthusiasm. "Actually, I was thinking someone a little... different. Like... Ples."

With a grunt and a shudder, Veser came and collapsed on top of Toni, surprising the both of them. "What the hell?" Veser groaned. "Are you two a _thing_ all of a sudden?"

"No..." Toni said. She thrusted a little to encourage Veser to keep moving, but he was like a lead weight on top of her. "I just thought it sounded like fun."

"Fun for _who_?" he asked doubtfully. "I'm not diggin' the idea, and I bet he's not gonna go for it either!"

"You know what? I bet he will," she said, giving Veser her best I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"Meh." He huffed and pulled out of her, rolling the side and stretching out lazily.

Toni rolled her eyes at him. "Oh come on, you don't want to be outdone by an 'old man', do you?"

The look Veser gave her then affirmed that her plan was working. She grinned at him, pleased that he had taken the bait, then leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, you're not going to leave me hanging here, are you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Eloarei  
Series: HINABN  
Characters: Ples, Veser, Toni  
A/N: Geez, I cannot believe it took me this long to write this chapter. Oh well, now I can get to writing chapter four, finally! (Can anyone guess what that one's going to be? It'll probably be the last chapter, unless I'm feeling spontaneous and wanna keep it going.)  
WARNINGS: Threesome. Please don't tell me you weren't expecting this.

Chapter Three

OoOoOoOoO

In the past several weeks, Toni and Ples had gotten pretty accustomed to each other. It was as if they had developed a strange unspoken routine. Each time Toni would show up at Ples' house, or ask him to stay after walking her home, he would act surprised, as if honestly not expecting an encore performance. And each time, she would tell him to close his eyes, encouraging him to indulge in whatever secret fantasies held his fancy.

She was adventurous, and he was open-minded, so the two cycled through a variety of positions and activities, finding creative new ways to please each other. Eventually, Ples began to open his eyes, starting to consider the things he did for Toni simply a favor for a friend, as opposed to part of a complex ritual that hinged on a gender-based preference. He pleased her gently and carefully, treating the process as a puzzle or riddle, and making her shiver at his attention to detail.

Likewise, she did her best for him, taking in his gasps with a grin and still reveling in his unique feeling of experienced innocence.

She continued to relay all this to Veser, laughing at the faces he made when she told him how great Ples was with his long, thin fingers. The teen's expression was a mixture of jealousy, horror, and pained curiosity, and it made her want more and more to introduce the two men in a more intimate manner.

Luckily, she was about to get her chance the next weekend, when the three of them were finally all scheduled to be free at the same time, a first since this 'adventure' had begun.

"So, are you still up for my suggestion from the other week?" she asked Veser, several days beforehand.

"Er, yeah, I guess so," he responded. "Since I'm a man of my word and all."

Toni laughed at his slight pout. "Right, you're so noble, Ves."

They decided to meet up on Saturday evening and walk to Ples' house together. (Toni considered asking Veser to simply meet her there, but didn't quite trust him not to chicken out.) Ples greeted her with a calm smile, already used to her sometimes spontaneous visits, but blanched at the unexpected sight of Veser. His eyebrows drew down in an expression of worry and he stuttered violently for a moment before inviting them inside.

Toni wasted no time making herself comfortable, cuddled up next to Ples' rigid form. She silently motioned to Veser to sit down on the man's other side, so he plopped down as casually as he could and did his best to act like he wasn't just as nervous as Ples, if not more.

Though she wasn't exactly encouraged by Veser's awkwardness about the situation, Toni decided to move forward with her plan, taking matters into her own nimble hands. She pulled her legs up on the couch and moved to sit in Ples' lap, causing the man to reflexively close his eyes. Softly, she kissed the corner of his mouth and began to nuzzle into his neck, letting her hands wander down towards his belt.

Veser looked on in a mixture of fascination and confusion. This was all going so impossibly smoothly, as if they'd practiced it many times (well, from Toni's stories, they really _had_), but where was _he_ supposed to factor into all of this? And for that matter, he still wasn't sure he wanted to.

It was as he was thinking this that Toni grabbed his hand and led it forcefully to the unzipped opening of Ples' pants. He resisted for a moment, somewhat instinctively, but gave in when he remembered that this was what they had come for, and took hold of the man's half-erection. Toni nodded at him when he did nothing but hold it, and finally he started to slowly stroke it, almost surprised by the noises it caused Ples to make.

Veser continued to stroke and rub at Ples' penis, all the while staring at his eyes, still clenched tightly. He had gotten so caught up in the man's pleasure-tortured expression that he didn't realize he was hard himself until Toni began to unzip his jeans. Her fingers caught him by surprise, and he clenched his own hand around Ples a little too hard, causing the man to gasp and open his eyes. Toni kept trying to maneuver Veser out of his pants, but the spell that had been cast on the two men was broken, their eyes having met with twin looks of curious horror.

Suddenly, Toni stood from the crowded couch and grabbed one of their hands in each of hers, dragging them down the hall and into Ples' immaculate, dark-curtained bedroom. Without preamble, she stripped off her clothes and went to work coercing Veser out of his own. Ples, however, was familiar enough with Toni's routine to need no prompting, despite still recovering from the shock of finding not the girl he was used to fondling him, but the boy more familiar to his dreams.

By the time Ples had removed his clothing and located a small bottle of lube and a few condoms, Toni had divested Veser of his clothes and sprawled herself comfortably on her back on Ples' plush bed. The boys watched raptly as she began to touch herself with one hand, and motion them over with the other.

"So who's gonna be in the middle?" she asked, still touching herself nonchalantly.

"_I'll_ do it," Veser volunteered, after a split-second of consideration and a pointed stare from Toni.

Ples furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, a little shocked. Halfly he'd expected Toni to volunteer for that position, with as take-charge as she had been lately in their sexual endeavors. The other half of him could hardly comprehend the situation. "Are you sure?" he asked Veser, heavy concern in his voice. "I, well, d-do you kn--?"

Veser rolled his eyes and took his place above Toni, not looking at Ples as he answered, "It's fine, let's just do it." He and Toni replaced each-other's hands with their own, falling into the familiar routine of rubbing and stroking the other's intimate pieces.

Ples was at a loss. Yes, Veser had just told him to 'do it', but he couldn't help but feel unsure. He felt it would be almost rude to interrupt what the other two were already doing, didn't want to distract with touches Veser would certainly consider invasive, but that _was _the point of their coming to him, wasn't it? He half-consciously frowned at Veser's back until he noticed Toni staring intently at him over the boy's shoulder. With a bit of a sigh, he coated the fingers on his right hand in the slick lubricant, braced his other hand on Veser's smooth back, and touched hesitantly to his entrance.

Veser gave only the slightest twitch when he felt the older man's finger begin to slip inside, his breath hardly hitching at all when Ples added a second digit and started to push even farther. He simply did the same to Toni, pushing farther in, adding more fingers, then leaning down to suck lightly on the tip of one pink nipple.

After a few minutes, Toni pushed Veser away and breathily suggested, "grab a condom, I think we're ready." As Veser readied himself to enter her, Ples pulled out of him and took a deep breath.

"Do you think, ah, is it alright if I come inside?"

The boy responded with little more than a positive-sounding grunt, tossing one of the remaining condoms his way as means of approval. _'I suppose that's all I'm going to get,_' Ples thought with a sigh, unwrapping the condom and rolling it down to the base of his erection, hoping that Veser wouldn't hate him afterward.

He waited until Veser had entered Toni, then set a hand on the boy's shoulder, rubbing in what he hoped was a comforting way, and pushed in ever so slowly.

The muscles around Ples' erection tightened painfully for a moment, but Veser let out a puff of breath and soon relaxed, much more quickly than the older man had been anticipating. He was glad, though, that Veser wasn't tense, as worried as he was about hurting him.

Ples sat still for a moment, giving Veser's body time to adjust, and then they started to move. They were a little awkward at first, thrusting at odd intervals, but in little time they fell into a steady rhythm.

It seemed almost like a machine to the older man, lacking the intimacy a one-on-one encounter usually had, but at the same time it was a little exciting, having two others to account for. Veser seemed to be more or less ignoring him, but luckily Toni caught his eye and smiled kindly, as if to say "don't mind him, he's fine; he's just being silly."He wasn't sure what she was implying when she flicked her eyes between the two men, but gave her a bit of a shrug and leaned in toward Veser, keeping his eyes on the girl. She nodded when he pressed his lips to the side of the boy's neck, on that sensitive spot just under his ear.

Veser shuddered when Ples nipped at his earlobe and began to trail soft kisses down his neck and over his back. He tensed up just enough to cause a spike of pleasure to shoot through the both of them, groaning and thrusting faster into Toni, who let out a soft sighing laugh at the domino-like chain. Both she and Ples were really starting to get the idea; the best way to please each other was to please Veser.

Veser himself was becoming more responsive to Ples' ministrations, instead of trying to pretend the older man wasn't there. When his mouth wasn't occupied with the soft flesh of Toni's chest or neck, his head was turned instinctively, trying to catch Ples' wandering lips. He didn't quite look the man in the eyes, his being half-shut in lustful contentment, but his kisses communicated his desire, at least.

Unsurprisingly, Veser came first, biting down on his arm with a strangled yell, and causing a chain reaction in his partners. Ples held out as long as he could, but soon found himself stifling a gasp in Veser's hair and doing his best not to dig his nails into the soft skin of the boy's shoulder. His knees and wrists shook with the effort of holding himself up, so he slowly pulled out and lowered himself to the bed beside Toni, still heaving. Veser followed suit, unable to move much more than to collapse.

Toni shook her head and huffed good-naturedly at the boys' exhaustion. It was clear that neither was up for a round-two, so she took matters into her own hands and finished what they could not. '_That's fine,_' she thought, glancing at the panting men on either side of her. '_I'd call this a success.'_

It was a few minutes before she finished up, and by then both Ples and Veser had slipped into a deathlike state of post-orgasmic unconsciousness. She sat up and smiled at their sated, softly-snoring faces, feeling pleased that her plan seemed to have worked pretty well.

'_Of course, only time will tell for sure,' _she thought. _'Until then...' _Pushing the condom wrappers and bottle of lube off the edge of the bed, Toni gathered up the blankets that had fallen to the floor, situated herself comfortably between the two men, and pulled the covers up over them.

Tomorrow was tomorrow, but now it was time for a nap and some three-way cuddling.


End file.
